If I Fell
by Bibi-Hibiki
Summary: When your self esteem hits rock bottom, how do your react? What if someone you never expected to be there was there to catch you when you fell? Mention of and attempted suicide R&R! .


**A/N:** Ok, I got bored in study hall. It's probably because I have it for 80 minutes .…anyways…..please R&R! .

**Summary**: When your self esteem hits rock bottom, how do your react? What if the person you need the most isn't around to help? What if someone you never expected to be there was there to catch you when you fell?

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT repeat I DO NOT OWN SCRUBS!! I really wish I did though

* * *

"_You're eating all of that?" her mom asked her at the dinner table._

"_Mom, it's just a salad, and it's not even that big" Said the 14 year-old. Her mom just rolled her eyes and continued eating her salad that consisted of two pieces of lettuce. What she didn't see is that her daughter put most of her own salad into a napkin and fed it to the dog later._

_

* * *

_"_You want to be what?" her father asked_

"_I want to be a teacher, dad. I like helping people and I love kids" his daughter said, now 17._

"_I thought I told you already that you're going to be a doctor. You can still help kids."_

"_But I can't teach them"_

"_I don't care! I had to pull so many strings to get you into Brown University!" all she could do was cry and walk away._

_

* * *

She swam to the middle of the lake, waiting for her arms to get tired. She wanted to end it. She felt a sharp pain on her head and the school's rowwing team rowed by and helped her back to shore. She took this as a sign and started living because she was given a second chance._

* * *

"_JD? Can I ask you something?" she asked her on-again-off-again boyfriend_

"_Sure" he said but obviously not paying attention_

"_I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel like no one really cares and I'm always screwing everything up and I feel that you don't care about me the way you say you do." She looked up at him with red eyes, she was obviously crying not too long ago._

"_That's not true people care" he said, giving her a hug. The phone rang and he jumped to answer it. "HI!!" JD yelled into the phone. It didn't take long for JD to hang up and say he had "important" business to do. She said what ever, he gave her a kiss and practiclly ran out of the apartment. She started crying again and walked into the bathroom looking for that razor_

* * *

"Elliot, you ok?" asked her on-again-off-again boyfriend

"Yeah, JD, I'm fine." Elliot wiped a tear away from her eye and continued to get ready to leave.

"Ok but if you need anything, I'm here for you"

"Thanks" was all she could say. She didn't believe it. So many times before she had needed his help but he never paid enough attention to notice she was in trouble. She receantly had to start wearing long sleeve shirts in order to hide her "support". He didn't notice though, he was too infatuated with Dr. Cox. She wasn't jealous of Dr. Cox, but JD helped him more than her and she's the one that actually needed it. She sighed and picked up her book bag. She decided to walk home that night because it was raining and the rain calmed her. All she wanted was for someone to care about her, to love her all the time, not when it was only convenient for them. She was tired of everyone. She was going to go through with it. But it wasn't going to be liked she had planned. All she had to do was go up to the roof……

* * *

He had been there the whole time, she just never knew it. He wanted to be with her so he would help her out all the time. He'd lend a hand from the shadows just so he could see her happy. He saw her crying, even though she didn't know he was there. He was worried because one day he saw her use the razor. He felt rage for the person that caused her to do that to herself. He saw her ask him for help but he practically dismissed it. He saw her crying afterward. He followed her home just to make sure he was ok. He didn't care if he came off as a stalker; he just wanted her to be safe. He saw her walk into her apartment building and waited on the street for her lights to come on. After about 5 minutes when he didn't see them, he began to worry. He walked all over the apartment building and asked if anyone knew where she was. One person said they saw her go up to the roof, which wasn't unusual for her so no one questioned it. He raced up to the roof, hoping he wasn't too late. He reached the roof just in time to see her standing on the edge.

"Elliot! Don't do it!" He screamed. She turned around and if you didn't know she was already crying, the rain would've covered her tears up and you would not have been able to tell.

"Janitor?" she questioned but still keeping her place.

"Elliot, listen. I know how you feel, that no one cares about you. I care though. I always have and I always will. Elliot, please come down from there." Janitor asked. She really didn't' want to. How did she know if he was telling the truth, he could just want her to suffer like she has been. She shook her head.

"I'm not coming down. You could be lying. I don't want to suffer anymore."

"What will convince you that I'm speaking form my heart?" She was quiet. She didn't know the answer to that question herself. All she did was turn around so her back was to him and she was facing the street. He quickly ran up to her, grabbed her arm, spun her around, and kissed her. She was so confused and shocked. She hesitated then kissed him back. The kiss he gave her was one that no one could fake. It was one of pure love. When they pulled apart, she had tears in her eyes. But this time, they were tears of joy. She finally had someone that truly cared about her and meant it. It felt right being in his arms. The rain was falling around but they didn't care, they were in each others arms and that's all that mattered to her anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** ok, I really hope you enjoyed this one, I enjoyed writing it. It's a change from the JD/Perry fics i write. Please review! .


End file.
